Dependency on electronic email (“email”) continues to increase, as email has become the largest communication medium in business and corporate settings. For every group email, many follow-up emails may be generated. For example, it is common to see an average of over ten email responses in connection with a group email. This average increases proportionality with respect to the number of people copied on the email.
A large number of email responses sent can be expressed with a single word, phrase or sentence. In addition, every sent email increases inbox clutter for every recipient in a chain of emails. Receiving and responding to emails can also lower productivity by, for example, distracting receivers with unnecessary inbox notifications, and with the details of composing a response. In some cases, a user may be obliged to respond to emails to avoid wrong assumptions which can be attributed to the lack of a response, which in turn drives up the unwanted email traffic. For example, not sending a response to “Thank you” emails or to emails including a congratulatory notice may be problematic for some.
There are some conventional plug-ins, newsletters, and training courses which have been used to help better manage emails and improve email etiquette. These conventional techniques and/or applications suggest abstaining from responding to emails, and instead using other forms of communication, such as voice, texting or instant messaging. However, similar problems and abuses, such as over usage and distractions, also occur when using the alternate modes of communication.